


Four little words

by Kindred



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy as Galahad, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Harry Has Issues, M/M, Merlin live, Pining Eggsy, Possessive Behavior, Roxy live, Statesman, heck all the good guys live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Eggsy knows it's stupid to piss Harry off by sleeping with a statesman, but it gets a reaction out of him.





	Four little words

Eggsy bump into him while he was in Hungria, same area but different jobs Eggsy spotted him from miles away. He sticks out tarantula on a piece of angel cake, Eggsy couldn’t help but smile as he tried to talk his way out of some trouble with the local police but they weren’t having it. Eggsy decided to help him out and that helping out turned into a drink and then another there was some flirting, more drinking. Then it ended with Eggsy being bent over the table in his hotel room and fucked, Tequila fucked as he was on a bucking bull. 

Eggsy knew sleeping with a Statesman would piss off Harry but he was pissed with the older man for seeing him to Hungria for the year. Even now that he is back in England Harry barely looks at him and that just adds fuel to fire making Eggsy seek out the bucking American. He was sat in his new home after the last one was reduced to burning rubble, dressed only in lounge trouser and not much else he was sat cleaning his gun. A glass of Whisky on the table beside of him it was a gift from Tequila…good friends, good fuck buddies…he thinks to himself as he hissed at the mud in the chamber of his gun “How the hell did you get in there.” He spoke to himself. 

The Tv on the wall light up and to show Harry letting himself and slamming the door shut, Eggsy calmly picked up a drink and took a deep mouthful “Let the games being.” He whispered to himself. He didn’t rise up from the chair as the older man was shouting his name and barging into his dining room at half 9 at night “You’re sleeping with a Statesman?” Harry snarls, Eggsy looked up at him as he puts his gun and cleaning cloth on the table. Harry looked angry and looked a right mess, his hair was ruffled and his tie was an off to the side and tied badly while his shirt was not tucked in neatly and Eggsy liked it. The young man couldn’t help but feel smug about the angry look in his eye and didn’t stop the grin that curled up on his face.   
“Wouldn’t say we sleeping Arry it was more like fucking, sleeping requires using the bed.” He tilts his head and looked at the man who looked like he could turn into the wolfman. “Tequila fucks for hours; it’s a good work out,” Eggsy said, Harry raised an eyebrow and closes the door behind him locking it before walking up to Eggsy. 

It has been rare occasions when he sees the quiet angry Harry normally the man takes everything within his stride but this seems to rile him up…good…Eggsy thinks as he stand-ups and moved away from the table, he sees Harry eye him up and down his taking in the half-naked form of the young man as he stood close to him. “I’ve looked the other way when it’s with half brain cells girls or those dicks who think they are men but a fucking Statesman.” He growls, Eggsy can smell the Scotch on the man’s breath he can smell his aftershave and it does not help this situation at all.   
“What does it matter to you Harry, since you come back you have done everything you possibly can to keep me at arm’s length. You sent me on a yearlong mission if it wasn’t for Merlin and Roxy I would have thought you had dumped me in Hungria!” Eggsy growled back   
“So what you’re selling yourself to piss me off?” Harry yelled Eggsy froze stared dumbly at Harry and took a step back.

“What did you call me?” Eggsy couldn’t help but the hurt enters his voice.  
“A Rentboy.” He said slowly, he felt the impact of Eggsy’s fist before he felt the pain he stumbled back and looked up at the younger man he realised that he might have crossed a line too far by calling him a rent boy. He knows Eggsy isn’t a rent boy never was but it just slipped out in anger.   
“Fuck you, Harry, if you must know yes using a Statesman to piss you off because you have pissed me off!” He growled, “I don’t know when it happens or how it happens but I love you but you’re making it so easy to hate you.” He told him as he went to walk past him. 

Harry froze as Eggsy walked passed him in anger and headed towards the door; turning around Harry marched up to the younger agent and spun him around. He could see Eggsy ready to cry and he just looked heart broke “Get off me, Harry.” Eggsy didn’t look at him and Harry couldn't help but feel guilty anything but guilt as he hooked his fingers under his chin and forced him Eggsy to look up at him. “Say it again?” Harry asked his voice rough and low like he had been out of water for days. Eggsy looked at him hesitant to it “Say it again Eggsy?” He whispered.   
“I love you.” He whispered to him closing his eyes, letting a few tears escape down his face. “I love you.” He said again as he felt his tears burn his eyes. He didn’t know if there was going to be a letdown or was Harry going to walk away, which he can’t unless he unlocks the door that Eggsy is leaning against. A hot hand reaches up and strokes the side of his face and wipes away the tears from his face and it makes Eggsy open his eyes to the older man. The hand was soft but firm as the knuckles skimmed cross his cheeks  
“I will not lose you to a fucking American who named after alcohol.” He whispers,   
“They are working with us.” He whispered weakly.   
“Eggsy you belong to me,” Harry growled, making the younger man looked up at him.  
“Then say it?” Eggsy begs, he doesn’t care if it’s in his voice because he has waited a year and a half to hear him say those three little words…maybe longer…   
“I love you Eggsy.” 

The older man with the eye patch leans in and kisses him, it’s soft and slow he has warped his arms around him and Eggsy couldn’t help but whimper as his former mentor holds him close. They stopped kisses and just hold each other close their faces rubbing against each other as Eggsy’s own hands are trying to pull his jacket off “I need you.” Eggsy whispers as he felt Harry rumble a laugh through his body “Please Harry don’t make me wait for anymore.” He begged. He kissed the young man again and pushes him up against the door forcing his feet off the floor and to wrap around his waist.  
“For hours?” Harry asked Eggsy was confused for a moment “This Sarsaparilla can go for hours?” He growled as he rocked his hip quite viciously down into hips, making Eggsy gasp and thrown his head back and moaned as Harry attacked his throat with his mouth.   
T-Tequila and-and it’s only like two hours.” He said, as his hands grip Harry’s clothes as the older man dried humped against the door.   
“Only two hours? No that will never do a boy like you should be fucked the whole night.”


End file.
